Never Really Was
by Captain Venus
Summary: Captain V is waiting for the opportune moment, what if she'll miss it? Now she needs to commandeer a ship to Fiji, will a certain pirate captain stand in her way of being infamous once more?3 NEW CHAPTERS!
1. All I need is to find a ship

**Author-** Captain Venus

**Rating-** PG-13 (might but turned to R in the middle)

**Summery-** A young girl who is also known as Captain Venus -because of her sly, seductive ways with men- she was marooned on an island to die by her own crew. A few months later from her mutiny her crews' ship was blown up by the Black Pearl. She now is in Tortuga remembering her past; she gets an idea to commandeer as ship to sail to Fiji to get her main ship back. Thing is she has to be on her toes, the infamous Captain Venus is thought to be dead as we speak. What happens if her identity is reveled and once again her foes are out to get her? Will she get to Fiji in time? Will someone help her or will someone stand in her way. What might happen if she meets the Black Pearl on the way? **(A/N: I'M NOT THE MAIN CHARATER IT JUST FITS WITH MY SSTORY, CAPTAIN VENUS AND ME HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON SHE IS JUST A CHARATER IN MY STORY THANK YOU)**

****

****

**Disclaimer-** Nope sorry, I don't own the POTC characters nor Fiji, though it is a beautiful island. All I own is Captain Venus and her ship filled with treasure.

The weather was normal for this time of year. The sun was virtually obstructed by the overcast of the autumn sky, only the palest milky specter breaking through the cloud cover. The sky had a pinkish, orange, yellow sparkling down to the shore line and diving into the majestic sea. On the horizon the fog grew closer and closer to land. The fog danced through the landscapes admits its misty swirls, making the most powerful land look to ghastly.  
  
A young woman the age of twenty two stomped around the sandy beach of Tortuga mumbling unpleasant things under her breath. Kicking up the sand with her black worn out boots she stomped and jumped then kicks and swore. The sand grains landed gracefully to a new piece of land until the girl kicks up a new bunch of sand into the air. Her anger was watched by the animals that rested peacefully in their homes, in a tree or in a bush, under the ground or in a shell.  
  
She paced in a circle until she moved to a new place on the beach to continue to release her anger. She continues the same process until she reached the middle of the beach where she can be all alone. She propped herself on the soft moist sand and pulled her feet to her chest. She placed her chin on her knees and hugged her legs closer to her chest. Sighing she watched the sun move across the horizon, as the wind played with her hair, as the tide rose and fell.  
  
Her light green eyes shimmered into the suns rays making her squint, she rubbed her eyes for a second smudging someone of her kohl under her eyes. She had kohl outlining her eyes from the top to the bottom. Her full pink rosy lips glossed as she licked them from the wind drying them. Her little nose turned pink from the cold wind so she sniffed back the droplets filling her nose. As she sighed and lowered her eyes her long eye lashes blocked the sun from view and her perfectly thin eyebrows went down with her eyes. Her face softened as tears welled up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
Her body shaking from sadness filling into her life making her once again breathing in heavily and sigh once more. Trying to block everything from her mind and keep her on a more positive side, it was harder than it seemed. She got up once more and walked over to the large boulders that walked into the water and stayed not moving, staying in one place, sturdy as the large wave hit them. Climbing them with ease she sat on the last rock that was always getting splash by the waves. She crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her legs with her face in her palms. She looked into the water to see her refection:  
  
All she saw was her green eyes, her nose, her mouth, and her ears that wore large thick gold hoop earrings. Her brown shinny hair went past her shoulders, starting from her chin moving down past her shoulders. Her figures wore a ring on almost every finger, silver, gold with diamonds, pearls, colored stones decorated her fingers like a Christmas tree with shining lights. Her tan skin shined in her reflection as the suns rays tickled it even more, making it even darker.  
  
She wore black baggy pants and a white shirt tugged into her pants but as much to let it hang out. Around her waist she wore a long white silk scarf, a pistol tucked into her pants as well. She wore black worn out boots on a heal to make her look taller. She was about 5'4 and she was in her boots, which was pretty short for most women of her age. Yet she never followed the crowed she just stayed planted to her own reputation. She was her own person, she and the sea were one, she never stayed in one place for to long, she usually gets in some trouble by that time.  
  
There was always a problem of being a woman which made people think she was nothing useful but pleasure. Women where treated like trash and where made to look bad in front of men -who think of themselves as gods-. When she was young still living with her parents she was taught to follow her dreams not matter what.  
  
Her father was a feared pirate of the Caribbean when he met her mother. Love at first sight was amusing to her since her father was a pirate. She always thought that pirates can't fall in love but she was wrong when her father was talking to her about his adventures. Her father always wanted a boy for as long as she could remember. He never paid any attention to her in any time he was home. After he was older, and couldn't captain his ship any longer he started to teach her all about pirating since he never had a son.  
  
She was a quick learner and picked up sword fighting, pick-pocketing, navigation, reading/drawing maps. He was very fond of his daughter and how wonderful she gets every moment he sees her. He always wondered how she could keep looking so feminine and so rough at the same time.  
  
He always thought if she became a pirate she'd be the most well known pirate in the whole world. For a fact she was a woman and no one ever heard of a woman pirate and that she'll drive every man off the edge of the world with her feminine beauty and that when she find her other half she'll take over his heart and she'd never let go.  
  
He always admired his daughters' skill of seducing men into giving her whatever she wanted. He was proud that she never slept with any man and that she was no common whore. She would go far and he wasn't afraid about her well being, he knew she'd be just fine.  
  
Her family was indeed wealthy beyond the heavens, she had a perfect life. Perfect parents, perfect house, perfect town, but she was tired of perfect. One day she told her parents about her wish of being a pirate -feared female Captain pirate- her mother fainted but when she came back to reality she said that she never wanted to hear her ever say anything so terrible. After she was sent to her room she heard her parents go at it. Her mother blamed her father of teaching her such horrible things, now this is what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
That night after everybody went to sleep she decided to run away, away from her family away from the perfect life that was suffocating her. She packed her bag with a clean pair of under garments, a brush, all her jewelry, money, baggy pants, and a clean white shirt. She took out some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick short note for her parents. She remembered every word she wrote in that letter:  
  
Dear parents,  
  
I love you with all my heart but I can't stay here, I can't live that life of a princess that you want me to. My dream is to be out in the sea, free, following the ocean tie and the stars that shine above my head. I thank you for everything you done for me thank you, I will miss you dearly. Father I would like to thank you for everything that you taught me about pirating, and I know it's a dangerous life but I'm will to take the risk. I will write to you when I get settled in a new port.  
  
Then she bought a passage off and her first port was 'Port Charles' where she commandeered a ship and headed for Tortuga for a crew, just like her father. She found a loyal crew -or so she thought- to sail with her. Everything was going great, her first mate was also a woman, AnnaMaria she knew what she was doing and a very loyal friend of hers. After the two years of sailing under one flag they planed a mutiny against her and everything went down hill from there. She was left on an island to die with a pistol with only one shot. She doesn't know what happened to AnnaMaria after that, they promised her that they'd kill her nice and slow and the cold voice still sneered at her in her ear and when she closed her eyes.  
  
She sat three days in a tree looking South, North, West, East looking for a ship to pass. One ship docked on the island and the rumrunners let her stay on the ship with them. All they wanted was for her to clean and cook until they got to the next port. When the arrived to Tortuga they asked her if she wished to leave them, they could have sailed under one flag and she would be part of their loyal crew. But that's not where her heart laid; she wanted her to be a Captain of her own ship. When she arrived to her favorite tavern she heard that 'The Black Pearl' blew up her ship two weeks after her mutiny. She frowned thinking, wishing that she could have killed the crew leader.  
  
"I guess I saved this shot for nothing." She mused herself as she looked at the pistol in her hand. "Jefferson," She grimaced as she said his name slowly. Pronouncing everything about that name that she disliked. Still looking at the pistol she pointed it out to sea and closed her right eyes, "I wish you burn in hell you dirty cad!" She yelled pulling the trigger sending off an echo of a boom. She dropped the pistol into the blue mucky ocean and leaned back on the boulder she was sitting at.  
  
"So," She began, "Where do I go from here?" She asked herself.  
  
-Surly you're not thinking about going home? - A voice at the back of her head asked  
  
"Of course not." She said calmly, "I just need a boat, a ship."  
  
-So what are you waiting for? It's not like a ship will dock right by this boulder and make you Captain.-  
  
"I'm watching the horizon, mate. And I'm waiting for the opportune moment to go back into town."  
  
-You stayed in Tortuga for a mouth and two weeks! How long do you want to wait?-  
  
"Soon, I feel a change in the winds. Everything flies west, treasure with my name on it." She smiled with the word treasure rolling off her lips and into the ocean.  
  
-Why are you still here than? And how do you know about this treasure?-  
  
"Simple, a man I have a drink last night told me about it, he was so grateful that I bought him a drink that he gave me the map." She smiled to herself then frowned looking around. "I really have to stop talking to myself, I'm scaring myself as it is."  
  
She tipped her tri-corn hat to block the sun and closed her eyes. The sun was being blocked by the gray clouds that brought an angry wind with it. Little droplets of rain shimmied its way to Tortuga. But by that time the young woman was fast asleep and was waiting for a rude awakening.

**A/N:Oh yay new story by yours truly, i hope you enjoyed it =] make sure to stick around for my other two stories that are in progress of being updated, since i just returned from Fiji which is sooooo beauitful i suggest you visit. Now peez peez peez review to tell me if you like it or not...i'll be waiting =] i3 you all!!! mwaz**


	2. Identity Revealed

Disclamier- I do not own any POTC characters, all that I do own is Captain Venus and my plot. Wow I own something! I thought I did! YAY I feel special  
  
A large wave hit a large ship making it loss control and hurling a quarter of the crew into the inky blue ocean. The other quarter rushed to their need leaving the rest continuing their jobs. Ropes thrown into the inky blue ocean hoping that the crew would see it and grab the ropes. Once a man grabbed that rope he was brought back up to the deck of the ship and ran back to his post with any complaint.  
  
The black sails had multiple holes in them and the mast was damaged from the lighting hitting off it. The deck was flooding with water, water up to the men's ankles. The black ship was surrounded in fog making it hard for the captain to dock his ship by the Port.  
  
Jack Sparrow, Captain of The Black Pearl, stood steadily by the wheel turning into left to right trying to out run the storm that hit faster then a bullet shot fired. His cloths wet and sticking to his muscular body, his hat stayed clipped to his head not moving as a powerful gust of wind his it. Tortuga came into view as the last lighting strike hit behind the island, highlighting its beauty.  
  
"Men! All hands on deck!" The crew rush in front of their captain, "if we get through this, there's a hammock in Fiji with our names on it." He replied with a smirk tugging on his lips. The crew cheered for their captain and rushed off to their posts.  
  
"Home sweet home eh?" Mr. Gibbs walked up behind Jack as the storm died down.  
  
"Aye mate, time for a celebration! We just got the pearl back-"  
  
"It's been a month Captain." Mr. Gibbs said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Has it? Already? Wow time flies when yer fun eh?" Jack looked over to Gibbs still has his smug grin plastered on his features. "Never the less, we will have a fiesta tonight celebrating the return of the pearl and me as Captain of it." Gibbs nodded and walked off.  
  
A large wave hit the Island, with a large rumble of thunder with his good friend rain and lightning. The streets were empty, but the taverns were full, business as usual. Another large wave hit the beach followed by another and another.  
  
The wave hit the young woman off her boulder and into the cold inky black ocean water. Taking her out to sea she woke up from her daze and realized what was happening to her. Gaining her conscious once more she swam toward the beach. The paddle to shore was difficult since she was being attacked by the angry waves and the rain poured on her. The waves drowned her and brought her under the water, and dragging her off to sea.  
  
Kicking and stroking her way toward the shore was draining her conscious and her energy was wearing thin. She thought that this was the end for her adventure, she was being sent off to Davy Jones Lockery grave in the sea. This was the end of Captain V's magnificent adventure in the sea.  
  
Lost in her own world she felt the sand under her feet, she got up and the water was up to her thighs. She rushed out of the water until the next wave would bring her back to her doom. Running from the water for about fifteen yards until; she lost her breath and energy and fell to the grassy ahead of the woods. Breathing heavily she turned on her back with her eyes closed, feeling the rain drops falling on her body. A droplet fell into her mouth making her cough uncontrollably.  
  
She sat up clutching her chest trying to breathe, but the air didn't wish to enter her lungs. After all the water left her mouth she breathed in greedily, she couldn't get enough of the air. Looking back at the angry sea she got to her feet and ran into town. All she wanted was rum, and a bed to sleep off the day.  
  
Slowing her pace, she was losing her breathe again, she walked slowly with her head down her eyes up, her hand over her eyes trying to look for the lights and sounds and smell that is Tortuga.  
  
She saw the docks she sighed relief and walked faster to get to the nearest tavern. A lightning strike follow by a loud roar of thunder, made her shiver and growl at the clouds.  
  
"Horrible weather." Bringing her hand to her head she found her hat still planted safely on her head which made her smile. "I knew you'd never leave me mate." Her hat belonged to her father, it was every dear to her, and it was her father's hat after all. The same hat that stayed on his head through all his battles, through all the treasure hunts, though every port around the world, and it never left his side. It was amazing how a hat could change your whole personality, your character, your outlook at life and yourself.  
  
She walked calmly into 'The Faithful Bride' like she did everyday of her life since she's been in Tortuga. She walked over to the bartender and her smirked at her. He leaned over to her, leaning on his elbow and she looked up at him.  
  
"Tough day V?" He continued to wipe a large brown mug with a dirty rag.  
  
"Aye, you can't even imagine," She smirked and looked over her rings, "Almost drowned."  
  
"How!?" He yelled loudly making the pirates stare his way.  
  
"But I didn't, when did you hear of a pirate as myself die over a mishap?" She laughed at the situation, though she wouldn't be laughing if she was back in the water.  
  
"Aye, I see, the infamous Captain V strikes once more eh?" He said in a whisper. He knew she didn't want the pirates to know of her identity, knowing her reputation with men, he didn't want to bring the poor girl no harm. And that everyone thought she was dead, rumors go around Tortuga extremely fast. "Here," He went under the counter rummaging through things. "Your orders in." He smirked as her took out a long box and a smaller one.  
  
"Thank the gods." She pulled the boxes to her and ran her fingers down to the buckle and unbuckled it. Opening the box, it was made of red velvet inside and the beautiful sword was lying inside shining beautifully from the candle light in the tavern. Feeling uncomfortable she closed the box. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder she saw men and their whores looking at the box curiously. Frowning she looked up at the bartender and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I'd like my room key for tonight, right now if you know what I mean Jim." A glint of the candles sparkled off her eyes. Jim went to get a key for her and she paid for the drink and the room for another night. "I'll be down in a bit, just want to check on my order." Nodding he let her off.  
  
Carrying the boxes under her arms she jogged up to her room, itching to her hands on the new sword that was made for her. She found room 14 and unlocked it and stepped inside. She placed the box on the bed and went to locket the door. Running over to her box, she jumped on the bed and opened the box once more. Grinning like a mad woman she looked at the sword.  
  
Running her fingers down the cutlass feeling its cold steal under her warm fingers. The handle was made of silver and gold, diamonds, rubies, pearls, colored stones shining off the handle. It was amazing she took the cutlass out and saw her initials infiltrated into the handle. "CV": Was more important to her than her real name.  
  
"Captain Venus." She said her name with great pride and joy. She got her name from the planet of love and her goddess Aphrodite. She was known for seducing men for whatever, and her crew called her Venus or just Captain V.  
  
Her initials were carved into he butt of the cutlass saying "MG" She twisted her lips into an unsure manner but she didn't care, not many people knew her real name, she never gave them her real name. The only person that does know her real name was AnnaMaria, but she took her name into her grave.  
  
"Mya Gold." She rolled her eyes and put the sward to her side. She took a look at the smaller box and opened it. Inside her pistol that she carried with her was fixed and also had her initials in them, but this time only "CV" She smiled at it and was feeling lucky that she felt it in Tortuga to get it fixed when she left with her "Loyal crew". She sneered at the word loyal, 'Loyal my ass.' She mused. She took her belt and buckled it onto her waist, sheathing her cutlass and sticking her pistol into her pants she looked into the mirror and tipped her hat.  
  
"Just like the day I started off." She grinned and looked under her bed, it was empty she placed the two boxes under the bed and took the key then left. Walking down to the counter where Jim was cleaning the mugs he smirked as she went behind the counter. She placed her room key on the counter and looked Jim straight in the eye.  
  
"Well look at you," He looked her up and down. "You look just the same as the day you came here." She placed her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Jim. "Except for the fact that you are famous, and people think you're dead, and that you are rich."  
  
"Thanks for lighting up the mood." She frowned. "I need to commandeer a ship to find mine, I hid it behind the island of Fiji, and then I'm off for my treasure hunt."  
  
"What about a crew?" Jim asked curiously. "You not that draft to go off and sail the seas all by yourself?"  
  
"Oh course not," She avoided eye contact and looked nervous.  
  
"You were thinking about going all by yourself." He pointed his index finger at her narrowing his eyes at her. She looked nervously at the finger, frowning at it.  
  
As she was about to make a smart comment a noisy group of pirates walked in. Still lost in their conversations, they made their way to find themselves a table where they can all fit. A man and a woman approached the bartender not noticing Mya. She ducked under the counter.  
  
"Hello Gibbs." She looked up and saw Jim shaking hands with the man called Gibbs. Jim shifted his weight turning to his left and smirking. 'Must be that woman next to Gibbs.' She mused.  
  
"This is AnnaMaria." The man said making Myas' heart stop. Every time she heard that name she always thought that her first mate was still alive. Wishing she could peek out to see if it's really her but she didn't want to risk it. She had a bad reputation with men and maybe he might be one of them. But they might not recognize her since she changed a lot since the mutiny, and the fact that everybody thought she was dead. Keeping low to the ground she watched as Jim filled mugs of rum for the man and woman. They both tried not to keep eye contact just incase they'd ask what's down there.  
  
"Thank you Jim." The mugs where taken and they left. Mya looked to see Jim sigh a relived sigh. She got up slowly looking over the counter making sure no one was looking her way. She exhaled heavily and looked at Jim and smiled weakly.  
  
"You need rum." He said calmly, filling a mug of rum and handing it to her. "Go sit in the corner table and try not to do anything stupid." She smirked and walked to the corner table hidden by the shadows. She tipped her hat and put her feet on the table crossing her ankles looking down at the mug. She noticed that she was dangerously close to the man Gibbs and his crew. Trying not to look their way she looked at her mug and listened into their conversations.  
  
"To the Black Pearl!" One of the crew members cheered. They all rose their mugs and chugged down a large amount of rum.  
  
"To Fiji!" The man in the tri-cornered hat cheered almost making Mya tip over in her chair. She rose her mug a little and chugged down a large amount of rum and listened to hear more about Fiji, and why was it important.  
  
"Now men, tomorrow we head for Fiji,-afternoon- where rum is no money and the sun burning our flesh. Where women in short skirts treat any man like a king, much like Tortuga but more civilized if ya no what I mean." The crew laughed a hearty laugh making Mya smirk.  
  
"That's interesting," She took another chug of her rum and smirked at the half empty mug. "Fiji, I hope you didn't miss me to bad, Captain V is coming back home." She whispered and drank the rest of her drink. Looking over to the large happy group her eye was caught on the young woman sitting next to the Captain. She shifted her gaze away from them. "This can't be," Her mouth turned drink in an instant. Licking her lips she looked to the woman again. Where her eyes deceiving her? Was that really AnnaMaria? Shaking her head she frowned at the mug.  
  
"I blame you." She pointed to the mug and got up. Making her way to the counter the large group stared at her. Her hat tipped low making it hard for them to make out her face.  
  
She put the mug on the counter then leaned on it and Jim walked over to her. He smiled and asked if she wanted a refill on him. She shook her head no and feeling her heart speed to a mile a minute. Jim noticed her pale grime face her got concerned.  
  
"What's wrong, you look like you just seen a ghost." Jim replied as lightning stroked once more. The wind blew in the tavern blowing some candles out.  
  
"Feels like I have, thought I just saw my first mate. I must be losin' my mind. Or it might be the rum." She gestured to the mug frowning. "I better get out of here, I have a bad feeling something bad might happen." She straightened up and tipped her hat to Jim. He nodded to her and she made her way toward the door. As she was about to step outside she heard someone call her. It was faint but she didn't pay attention to it until there it was again.  
  
"Captain V?" A voice said a little louder making her body shiver. Straightening up she turned around her hat still tipped shadowing over her face. Her face was straight showing pride her eyes calm.  
  
"Aye." A gasp through out the tavern went out, looking over to Jim he had his hand to his forehead eyes shut and shaking his head. Not noticing a person next to her until a hug crushing her bones and lungs making her gasp for air.  
  
"Captain V! I thought you where dead!" The person let go and looked under her hat and smiled, "Don't you remember me? It's me AnnaMaria, your first mate." By now the tavern where watching them talk, it was very uncomfortable. Especially when her crew got up hands on their pistols and cutlasses. Some men got up front the west part of the tavern walking slowly toward her.  
  
"AnnaMaria, so good to see ya mate." She said calmly, "But not. Very bad timing." She smirked. By now some men where behind AnnaMaria ready to shove her out of their way. She saw that one man had a pocket knife ready to strike Anna. "Watch out!" Mya yelped pushing AnnaMaria aside. Getting out of their way just in time the men sneered at her.  
  
"You little whore." He snapped. 


	3. Myas' story

**A/N- My friends, I have some news, My story "Someone special" was deleted by the administration from Fanfiction because it was a "YOU" fanfic if you enjoyed my story let me know and I'll email you the update of the story. Thank you for your reviews they are lovely. Jack Sparrow cookies all around.**  
  
**Disclamer-** I don't own POTC or its characters, I wish I did though. Maybe I could buy it from Walt Disney! Okay, one penny, two pennies, three pennies...okay while I count my pennies you go off and read the story =] four pennies, five pennies, six pennies.....

The crowd was silent, it felt like time froze and the group of men in front of Mya where there forever glaring daggers at her. Worried, she felt stupid for not filling her gun with powered and her cutlass buckled to her belt. If she made any move they would strike her before she had any chance to attack. Shifting her weight she put her index finger to her chin she smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Have we met?" She said calmly. Still no one can see her eyes properly.  
  
"Ye are a sorry excuse for a pirate, mate." The crowd erupted laughing at the word 'pirate' since she was a woman. She was still unsure if she knew him, she studied his face then she got it. It was the man who "gave" her the map. "I'll be taking the map back."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in the most innocent pose she could. The man approached her with a mad glint in his eye. AnnaMaria was about to attack from what Mya saw.  
  
"AnnaMraia stay out of this." She commanded.  
  
"But Cap-"  
  
"I'm not your Captain anymore Anna, Savvy. You are part of the Black Pearl crew. Stay out of this." She watched as the man got closer. This was her move. She moved back to the counter. When she felt the counter to her back she was in place. Looking around at her audience looking anxiously to see what she's going to do to and she smirked. Looking at her feet and then up. When the man was in position, she fell to the floor. Swiftly kicking her feet under the man causing his to tip over hitting his head hard on the floor. She jumped over the counter and to the front door. By that time she unbuckled her cutlass in case to had to take it out. Before she left the bar She bowed while taking her hat off and quickly putting it back on her head. The crowd applauded but saw her body tense as the men got up and ran after her.  
  
Running through the streets of Tortuga she managed to hide behind some large barrels of rum outside. She saw the men running past the rum barrels and she held her breath. She didn't need this right now, not when she'll be on her way to Fiji. But she needs to find a ship. By the time the men cooled off on their hunt for Mya the whole crowd that was in the tavern was outside watching the men act like fools looking for the young girl. The men gave up and headed back into the tavern.  
  
Exhaling heavily she leaned back on the tree behind her. Closing her eyes she stayed like that as the rain continued to sock her to the bone. She shook her head frowning, she got up brushing her cloths off.  
  
"This is not my week."  
  
The tavern was silent, after the magnificent reappearance of Captain Venus made everyone go off the wall. After she disappeared into the rain, the women went their usual task, gossiping and spreading rumors about the girl while the men drunk themselves silly wondering about how she escaped the Island. Was Aphrodite really Captain Venus in disguise?  
  
"Anna Maria!" Jack snapped at the young pirate girl.  
  
"Aye Captain." She said quietly, still shook from her old Captains' miracle escape. She always thought she was wonderful and a great leader and what happened to her was unfair. The mutiny and all.  
  
"How do you know Venus?" Jack demanded to know. Looking into her dark eyes, seeing that she was shocked he lowered his voice. "Come." He said softly taking her hand and walking her back to her table away from the door way. "How do you know her?"  
  
"She was my old Captain." She said sadly.  
  
"And what happened to her?" Mr. Gibbs asked eagerly. "I've heard a lot about a Captain called Venus but it was said to be a myth, a ledged since no one believe in a woman Captain." Anna nodded looking down at her palms.  
  
"That's what our crew thought too." The large crew from the Pearl was silenced as AnnaMaria began the story.  
  
"Captain Mya Gold, also know as Captain Venus was a strong woman, at the age of twenty two she commandeered a ship from Port Charles and sailed all on her onies to Tortgua to pick out a crew. When she got off her ship that was the first time I laid my eyes on her. She seemed so confident, so sure of herself. The men made rude comments about her, but she didn't take it close to heart. She came to do her thing, and she found a "loyal crew" and set sail for Bermuda. After spending two years together we all got a new out look at life. She was strict but nice. Fair, she never punished the crew for something they didn't do.  
  
"It was an honor to sail under one flag with her. Until that mutiny, it was wrong, and horrible. They locket her in the brig for three days no food, no water. They abused her, not sexually of course. They marooned her on an island to die. I tried to help her honestly I did. I was her first mate and a good friend, but they had their own plans for me. They abused me, sexually the night before the mutiny for trying to get her out of the brig. She was bleeding, she lost a lot of blood, and I don't think she was conscious. They took me to the crew quarters for the night and wouldn't let me out until morning. After they literally threw her off the ship, they took me out and showed my face to her. I saw her crying when she saw me. I felt bad for her, it was terrible so see her in such state.  
  
"They promised to kill me nice n slow so she doesn't have to worry. They said 'careful about the sharps' and laughed as the sharks went to eat her bleeding body. She swam for her life toward the Island. I saw as she sank and I thought that was the end for Captain Venus. I thought she died, the sharks ate her. I have no idea how she got off the island. All I know is the night we sent her off, we were passing a port I jumped out the window in the crew quarters and swam for my dear life. I was took to a hospital and treated there I felt guilty for my Captain, she taught me all about pirating. I heard that two months later when I was in Tortuga that the Black Pearl blew up the ship and took everything." AnnaMaria sniffed back a few tears and stiffened all at the same time.  
  
"And that's when you stole my boat! That same boat I bought from a merchant to get to Tortuga!" She pointed her finger to Jack and he rose his hand up in defeat.  
  
"I promised you that I'd get you a better one."  
  
"Now, when Mr. Gibbs went to get the rum from Jimmy there, I thought I saw her behind the counter. I rubbed my eyes and she was gone. I thought I was hallucinating. But when I saw her sit down in that table over there, I studied her cloths, the same once that where changed the day we marooned her. Though the blood stains wore off, her hat I'd never forget her hat. Her father gave her that hat, she never took it off. When she was about to leave I called out her name the second time she turned around. I guess that was a bad idea, I didn't think she had a bad reputation or that people still remembered her death. I wanted to help her but she said no, she didn't want to harm me. She still cared for me, even if I joined your crew Jack." She sighed and put her hand to her forehead to think what to do.  
  
"Do you want to leave the Black Pearl?" Jack put his back on her back to sooth her. "Do you want to join her crew once more?" She didn't answer. "You know I don't mind as long as you're happy." She pushed her chair back making it tip over and stormed out of the tavern leaving Jack and the crew shocked.  
  
"Leaven her." Jack commanded. "She'll come around soon, let her be. She can take care of herself." Jack found a lady friend for himself for the night and smirked at the woman that was batting her eyelashes seductive licking her lips. "Men take yourselves back to the pearl and prepare to leave. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to set sail. Anyone who isn't on the pearl before afternoon shall be left." With that Jack walked to his lady friend snaking an arm around her waist pulling her to Jimmy for a room key.  
  
"Jimmy a room please." Jack slurred to the bartender. Jim handed him his key and looked the whore at his side.  
  
"Room 14 Captain Sparrow," and went off pouring rum for his customers. "I don't think I'll be seeing you here anytime soon Mya." He watched as Jacks' crew headed for the door, and back to their ship. "I hope you don't do anything to kill yourself Mya." He murmured to himself.  
  
Mya walked to the docks and sat on a rock and leaned on the back of a tree. Smiling at the angry ocean that didn't give up a fight her earlier today, she sighed and looked for a ship to sneak and commandeer.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." She hummed to herself as the waves came and went. The sun set, and the clouds looked like black ink splattered on a piece of parchment. The ocean turned inky black angry waves jumping out and surprising you with which wave is bigger? It turned really cold with the rain pouring down on her, her body freezing cold, her lips turned blue and she thought that today is the day she'll freeze to death.  
  
Some people talking behind her were approaching her slowly. She didn't bother to run off, she was too tired of running. If people wanted her dead than she stay and fight a fair fight. She heard voices of men, they didn't seem to be looking for her. She just stayed on her rock and continued to watch the waves. She turned her head to see it was the black pearls crew coming back to their ship. As they headed for their ship she saw a group of whore coming their way. She looked for the Pearl on the water and saw it hidden behind a cliff. She smirked as her brain started to work. Hopefully she wont die don't this.  
  
She dove into the water and started to swim her way to the Pearl. Ducking under the water for a faster way getting there, she didn't feel like being torn up by the waves. As she swam at the bottom near the sand, it was warm, it welcomed her body and it felt wonderful. It was like the bath she longed her for ages. Going up to the surface to get a breath of air she looked at the docks and saw the men having a hard time fighting the prostitutes off. She looked to the Pearl and found it a few yards from her. She ducked into the water and swam in a slow pace and felt it harder as she got more out to sea. The water was dropping its temperature rapidly, it took over her lungs making them beg for air. She did just that and a wave filled her lungs with water. She struggled to get to the surface and get the fair share of air that she deserved.  
  
The water was icy cold freezing her body so she can't move. She wasn't one to give up that early in life. She took composer over herself and calmed down, she broke surface and gasped for water. She coughed clutching her chest. The pearl was under her nose and she could smell victory. She swam faster and more pressure hitting her body.  
  
Climbing the side of the Pearl she looked out to the Ports, the women where leaving swaying their hips seductively as the men drooled but didn't go after them. She fell onto the deck coughing and breathing hard for air. Looking over the side of the Pearl she saw the men getting into the boat. It would take them a good an hour and a half to get back with those waves and the amount of weight on the rowboat. Enough time to straighten herself up. She went down to the galley, to get some food in her stomach and something to dry herself off.  
  
Checking her pockets for the map she grinned when she found it in her back pocket. She checked her pouch at her sides and everything she needed to get them to take her to Fiji was there. She sat on the large table with some bread in her hand she ate it slowly no rush. He hair started to dry and it was getting wavy. Her hat still in place and the bandana on her head too.  
  
The rowboat was pulled back to the side of the Pearl and the members got out with a loud thud as some tipped over and fell face first on the deck. Everyone where a bit tipsy and swaying uncontrollably. The pirates moved down to the galley to play a good game of cards. When they got there they weren't excepting to smell the warm smell of food.  
  
The smell of fired chicken with mashed potatoes with gravy, filled the air making the crew hungry and who might be here. They drew their cutlasses and quietly made their way into the kitchen. Through the kitchen door they walked in seeing its clean and no one was in there, they heard a rattle coming from the dinning room and the wonderful smell of more food. The smell of roast, corn, soup, rum filled the air making them forget the stowaway and gain hunger.  
  
The table was set, the plates were full, the candles shined and the mugs were full of rum. The men walked over to the table with a glint of hunger in their eye shine.  
  
"Hello mates." A voice behind them startled them making them look at the figure that came out of the shadows.  
  
**[A/N- oh snap, what will the crew do about Venus? Will they let her stay? And what will Jack say when he finds out Mya is on board him lovely ship? Will AnnaMaria act friendly to her old Captain? And is Venus really a myth? Well the only thing to do is read and find out and tell me what you think in a review.]**


	4. Nothing I haven't seen before

**A/N- Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Never Really Was. Wow I feel like I'm reporting a new episode of a show or something. But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that out have to go and run and read what happened to Jack! What will he do about Mya? Will he throw her off or is she already gone because remember the crew saw her? Hmmmmm. Well I'm excited lets go and see.**

**But before we do Disclaimer- I don't own POTC grrrrr, and I only have over a thousand pennies left to count. Don't you just wish they were a dollar? I sure** do.

That afternoon was warmer; the sun peeked out of the light fluffy white clouds. The Pearl was quiet, Tortuga was quiet. Everyone where to drunk to see straight or were passed out. The smell of rum and good food lingered on the pearl as on Tortuga the smell of rum, vomit and pistol powder fired late last night was all what was.

As the Sparrow returned to its nest on the Black Pearl he felt a bit odd about Captain Venus being a very not popular person around these parts. Maybe it's became she took the life of a pirate instead of someone's one night strumpet. Jack mused himself as he got into his rowboat and rowed himself back to the Pearl. If AnnaMaria says she's a good pirate Captain then it must be true. But I don't trust outsiders like that, nope, nope. She may be good enough for Anna but not for good ol' Jack. Once the rowboat hit the side of the pearl he yelled for his crew to pull him up.

Once his foot touched deck he yelled orders to set sail for Fiji ASAP. He made his way into his Cabin. Last night wasn't all fine and dandy as he wanted it to be. His mind was somewhere else. He didn't feel like he slept with that woman last night. Sitting at his desk he noticed a rum bottle empty in front of him, taunting him to go into the storage room to get some more rum. He pushed the thought away and went to the helm.

He walked up the stairs to man the helm, keeping his eyes on the horizon. The sun was playing hiding-o-seek with him, and he smirked. The crew watched their captain smile for no reason that was another reason why no one understood him. He never opened up to anybody, he loved his crew, they were his family. But after the mutiny he couldn't trust, his ability to trust was left on that island, with the rum Elizabeth burned. The crew didn't mind, they knew that they'd never do anything to hurt Jack, it would cost them their life.

After sail the ocean for two hours Jack decided to get himself some rum. The sun and the sea water made his mouth dry and his body thirsty for alcohol. He looked for a crew member to man the helm for him while he was away. He smiled at a chubby older man as her was barking orders to the crew.

"Mr. Gibbs!" The man turned around to face his Captain.

"Aye, Captain Sparrow." He walked up the stairs to the helm and smiled at his Captain. No one ever knew if he was in a good mood or not, better be nice.

"I'm going to get me some rum, man the helm while I'm gone." He said as he let go of the wheel and went down the steps. Mr. Gibbs nodded but his eyes widened. He was about to call after his Captain but it was too late he was going down to the storage room. The crew looked at Gibbs with a worried face but he kept his eyes on the horizon.

Jack walked to the door and opened it, in front of him stood a woman digging through his things. Her back was turned to him and she was mumbling things under her breath. He closed the door that he could only spy on her through a crack. He watched her move to the trunk filled with clothes. He smirked smugly and opened the door quietly and made his way to the young girl. He stood behind her as she took out a black and white top and smiled at it.

"Now that's nice." She said aloud turning the top so she could look at the back. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered.

"Bet that would look nice on you luv." He felt her body stiffen but she showed no sign of emotion. She dropped the top and turned around. She smiled sweetly at him and looked him up and down. "Like what you see pet."

"Nothing I didn't see in my life." She threw back at him, making him smirk.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" He circled her and looked her up and down. Noticing the sword and pistol at her side and how it shined from the rays of the sun shining from the windows.

"Like what you see?" She asked broadly. He looked at her face then to her chest and smirked; slowly raising his eyes to her he put his finger to his chin.

"Nothing that I haven't seen before."

"I meant the cutlass." His eyes widened and he grinned his famous lopsided golden grin.

"That is a very nice piece of work; I haven't seen pirates -woman pirates- caring such lovely objects. You still didn't answer my question, who are and what are you doing on my ship?"

"I'm here so you can take me to Fiji." She said calmly slowly brushing her body against him as she walked past him. Smiling as she does he knew he could play her game.

"And you are?" He asked curiously. He was more interested finding out who she is more then what she's doing on his ship.

"Captain MG Venus." She smiled proudly at him as his eyes widened. Licking his lips he found her more attractive then he did yesterday and this morning. Her hat was off and her green eyes softened as he looked in them. She was obviously very attractive, and he tried not to get lost in his words as he talked to her.

"The infamous Captain Mya Gold Venus, aye?" Her eyes widened, she wasn't excepting him to know her real full name. "I'm sorry mate, but your not staying on me ship, next port we dock at your off, in the mean time you'll be staying in the brig." He said calmly hoping to scare the girl. He looked at her and she still had a smug smirk tugging on her lips so he smiled back. He lay down on a hammock that was hanging behind the rum boxes. He tipped his hat and took a bottle out of the box.

She walked toward him and he made no sign of moving. She sat on the hammock next to him. Putting her hand on his chest and leaning forward so her lips were two inches from his he looked up at her. He grinned at her and she smirked back.

"I know how to speak your language Captain Sparrow, savvy." He sat up as she leaned back and got up. He followed her and looked confused.

"Is that so?" He coughed and cleared his throat. "And what would that be?" He looked at her as she took a pouch off her side and handing it to him. He untied the thing string and poured out whatever was in the pouch into his hand. Colorful gems sparkled from his hand, large diamonds and black pearls. He took a large black pearl in his hand and looked at it.

"Okay luv, you could stay. But this won't exactly get you to first class." He smirked evilly.

Out on the deck the crew was working as Mr. Gibbs took hold of the helm. Wondering what was taking Jack so long, and what he's doing to the girl he found. As if on cue he pushed the door open with his foot carrying the girl over his shoulder as she tried to squirm out of his grip. But every time she broke free he grabbed her by the waist and hulled her back over his shoulder. She swore and yelped as she was tried to break free from his grip, he was still talking to her something about where she would be staying.

"As you broke onto my ship, you stayed in my storage room, on my ship. You have my permission to stay on the ship, but don't think you'll be staying in a large room with a large bed with flowers under your feet. You'll be staying in our lovely broom closet luv."

"Broom closet!" She screeches still trying to get off his shoulder. "You can't be serious!" She yelped as he threw her into the broom closet not so gently. She fell on her rump glaring at him.

"Ta." He smiled and locked the door as she pounded on it. Walking away from the door where the girl was yelling he wondered how he got on the ship. "Who let her stay?" He looked at his crew who were looking at their gems. When they saw him looking at them they put it behind their back, or in their mouth, or down their pants.

He smirked and moved to the helm where Mr. Gibbs was glaring at him.

"That was not nice." He said not even looking at Jack as the moment.

"Then what was that whole women are bad luck to have on a ship?" He waved his hands in the air trying to make his point. "Your not going soft on the girl are you?"

"The girls smart, she knew how to break every man here." He smirked at Jack and he smirked back.

"With gems? Or with pleasurable company." Jack looked at his palms the back to his first mate.

"Heavens no Jack." He looked shocked t his friend that he'd ever thing of such. "Never pleasure, and the gems were a thank you. The food was what broke us down." He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips smirking. He laughed and some of the crew that over heard that laughed as well.

"The way to a mans heart is through his stomach, as I always say." Jack shook his head as he mused. He looked at the broom closet and saw that the girl cooled off. Smirking he found her putting up a fight, it wasn't easy to stick her into the broom closet.

"Let her out Jack, no one deserves that kind of treatment. I mean you let her stay here until we reach Fiji, you better make peace."

"Let her stay in there for a few more hours, I'll let her out when I finish drinking my rum." Jack left the helm and shut the door loudly behind him.

The crew looked at each other and then at Jacks door, from his door their eyes traveled to the broom closet. Sighing they went back to work.

Sitting alone in the dark, mucky, dirty, smelly broom closet Mya gave up trying to break the door down. She hasn't slept for at least three days, so she'd catch up with her sleep. There was a racket outside and the men fighting, screaming, arguing. She grinned and tipped her hat and closed her eyes. The sway of the ocean rocked her into a dreamless slumber. Soon she'd be in Fiji and out on her treasure hunt. A smile crept on her lips and she was fast asleep.

It was evening when there was a thump on the broom closet door. She didn't bother looking up. She kept her eyes closed and her hands crossed against her chest with her ankles crossed. She felt somebody's presents next to her she cracked her eye opened to see the same dirty hands and the same dirty boots that placed her in here. Doubting he saw her awake she closed her eyes once more.

He closed the door as he sat in front of her, she felt his finger touching her cheek. She quickly pulled her pistol out and pointed it to his head. He didn't move just narrowed his eyes looking at the pistol. He looked at her and she was smiling mischievously. He grinned back at her and put his hands up in defeat.

"Did mean to startle you like that luv." He said quietly. She smelled rum as he breathed on her.

"I should kill you for locking me in the broom closet." She frowned at him.

"I should throw you off my ship." He smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't dare, I paid you a great deal of gems for the passage." She narrowed her eyes at him. Her patients were running thin.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv."

"I'm Captain Mya Gold Venus, the most feared female pirate to sail the seven seas, Sparrow. I bet I saw more land then you ever did, even if I sailed my ship for only two years." She saw his eyes turn cold, she got to her feet and turned to the door. Turning the knob of the door she stepped out of the dirty room. As Jack was about to yell the crew jumped with happiness and rushed over to Mya.

"Captain Venus, so good to see you once more." Mr. Gibbs called from the helm.

"Arg, Beautiful tide beautiful tide!" Mr. Cottons parrot squawked.

"How are you?" Topie a chubby short pirate asked.

"I hope it wasn't too crowded in that nasty old broom closet." Grape a tall skinny pirate smiled.

"We all apologize on behave of our Captain." John a tall well built African American pirate replied.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "You are all too kind." She was surrounded by the pirates she was in the middle of their circle.

"Alright you dirty cockroaches back to your posts!" Everyone turned to Jack but he was drinking his rum on next to Gibbs laughing. They turned and saw AnnaMaria, Mya gulped and turned to make a run for the galley. When the group cleared up, AnnaMaria saw the girl walking to the galley.

"And who is this Jack?" She turned to Jack, "Another whore of your from Tortuga?" She laughed at Jacks face. When she turned around once more she was face to face with Mya. She face mad, every angry, AnnaMaria stiffened when she saw the short girl in front of her.

"AnnaMaria." She said softly.

**A/N= oh how interesting, I wonder how she'll react to AnnaMarias little comment. Oh wow and is Jack that mean to just keep her in that broom closet? Will Jack warm up to the feisty young woman? The crew has but what will out pirate captain do? Well what's our next stop? You'll just have to stick around and find out.**


	5. So God 2 See You 2

**A/N- Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Never Really Was. I will be posting up three yes THREE new chapters to the story, oh yes I know it was a long time since I posted up the chapters but its all good because I feel so generous that ill let you have three new chapters. And for that I would like more reviews or no more story =]**

**But before we do Disclaimer- I don't own POTC sooo sad, I wish I did that would be interesting.**

By now the crew was silent, the only thing that was heard the ship sailing through the water and the waves hitting the sides of the ship. Everyone had an eye on the young women looking at each other.

"Captain V?" She replied out of breath, staring at her Captain, turning pale as if she saw a ghost again. She took the hat off her head and looked straight into her green eyes. She started to sway, and her eyes became foggy, they rolled to the back of her head. She dropped Myas' hat and fell into her arms. Mya made a face and tipped over, falling to the deck with AnnaMaria on top of her.

"Good to see you too Anna." She squeaked. She forgot that Anna was every heavy. The crew jogged to get Anna off Mya. They saw she was tuning blue from the lack of air. Grape takes her off of her and tips over himself with AnnaMaria in his lap. He smirked as if his one true dream came true. The crew helped Mya up and brushing her cloths off and smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Mya!" Her name rang through out the ship making steam come out of her ears. She hated her first name, she never wanted anyone to know it. Thanks to Anna telling Jack, everyone in the world will know her name.

"What is it-" She said if every nervous break down trying to get out. "JACK!" She yelled louder then he did. He winced as he saw how mad he got her. He coughed and motioned for her to some up to the helm. She stomped over to him, and stood at turned to him. He stood at Mr. Gibbs's right and she stood at his left making Mr. Gibbs in the middle steering the ship.

"And it's Captain Jack Sparrow luv." That was it, who does this guy think he is? First he embarrasses her by locking her in the broom closet, next he yells her name in front of everybody, now he is acting like he's her Captain and she is some pirate crew strumpet. This is war.

"It's Captain Venus to you Sparrow." She said coldly. Jack threw daggers at her and tried to calm down but it wasn't working.

"You have some nerve."

"Oh I have some nerve you have the nerve to call me by not what is my title? Okay if you call me by my first name, I shall call you Jack, Jackie ol' boy."

"See, see Gibbs, that's why I can't find myself a wife because all woman are the same!"

"Well it's not like all men are gods!" She snapped.

"You, you, you have some nerve to come here and say that! On my ship! I should throw you to the sharks!' He screamed leaning to her.

"Well how do you know I won't pull you in with me?" She asked leaning to him. Mr. Gibbs was now looking at the two as if they were about to rip each others heads off.

"Now, now children, I think you two need a time out." Mr. Gibbs did a shame, shame gesture with his two fingers at the two.

"He started it!" She yelped, pointing her finger at Jack.

"I started it?" He pointed to himself. He circled around Gibbs to he was face to face to Mya.

"Yes you," She poked his in the chest with her finger. "Captain Sparrow." She spat his title in his face and pushed passed him. Stomping into the galley to get some food to calm her nerves. Jack stomped into his captain shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Two screams were heard from the captains' quarters and the kitchen, and a few empty rum bottles begging broken.

Jack and Mya leaned on the tables in the rooms that they are in. Smashing a fist on the table and stomping around waving their arms in the air franticly. Falling to their knees and their hand to their forehead. Smashing that hand on the floor they put their elbows on the floor leaning their forehead in their palms.

"What have I gotten myself into?" They both say to themselves.

For the rest of the day Jack stayed in his cabin and Mya stayed in the kitchen cooking. The crew worked hard on deck. AnnaMaria woke up two hours ago and now is resting. Mr. Gibbs tried to talk some common sense into Jacks draft head, but the boy has drunk himself silly. Mya was slaving over a hot oven and stove cooking for the crew. At sun down the crew headed for Jacks' cabin to get him out and eat with the crew. Once they had him they dragged him into the dinning room where he put up a fight but stopped when the smell of food hit his nose. The crew let go of Jacks arms making him fall on his rump and rushed to get their planets full. Jack sat on the floor looking at the table with food and rum. Mya stood in front of Jack giving him a helping hand. He didn't except he just got up and walked into the dinning room.

"I want you to know I won't be sitting next to you or eat your food." Jack hissed. The crew where now watching Myas' reaction.

"Fine." She shrugged. "I wasn't planning on eating anyway. And I'm not asking you to eat the food I made. I'll be on deck." She brushed past Jack and stormed onto the deck.

"Jack don't you have any sign of decency for the girl? She had a hard life, let her be." Mr. Gibbs spook up.

"So everyone is on her side, I'm the Captain of this ship and what ever I say goes, savvy." He sat at the head of the table and crossed his arms across his chest, pouting like a little child who just took away its lollipop. He watched his crew eat with happiness, he started to get hungry. Everything looked so appetizing, so welcoming to his stomach. Stubborn as he was he said he wasn't going to eat any of her food. He looked at his mug filled with rum. He chugged it down. When he put the mug down he saw a plant filled with food sitting in front of him. He looked to his right and saw Mya standing next to his looking down at him in a very disappointed manner.

"Stop being so stubborn and eat." She said in her mother tone. She refilled his mug with rum and put it next to him. She saw him looking at her and she rose an eyebrow. "What? I'm not going to feed you. God gave you hand." She leaned close to him. "Use them." She whispered in a seductive voice. Leaning back she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of rum. She walked back onto the deck.

The night was young and the water was calm. The ship was anchored for the night n the middle of the ocean. Mya leaned on the railing of the ship with the bottle of rum in her hand. Looking at the inky water and wished to have her ship. So she could get off The Black Pearl and sail the sea her way.

"So Jack, tell me that this food isn't good?" Bubble, asked with a mouth full of roast.

"Its alright I guess, she is a woman. And that's another thing women are useful for." Jack chuckled, but stopped when he got slapped across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's another thing women are useful for." AnnaMaria hissed as she passed Jack to sit next to John. Jack rubbed his cheek and watched as AnnaMaria filled her plate. Looking at his finished plate he sighed. He looked at his mug and it was empty too. He frowned. "I'm going to steer the ship." He mumbled more to himself then to the crew.

He walked on deck and his eyes lay upon the woman leaning on the railing watching the ocean waves and the stars shine. He walked passed her and went straight to the helm. He kept his eyes on her, incase she'd turn around so he could be the gentleman that he is and say good evening. But she didn't turn around; she stayed quiet watching the stars sipping rum. To her it was like he never existed, in every port, out at sea everyone feared him. She acted like he was another drop of rain, nothing different nothing special. He was nothing to her, another empty spot, no sign of fear or any emotion toward him.

But why should he care? Why does he care? Why should he care? Just in a month –if the weather was fine- he'd be rid of the stowaway and would lay on the beach in Fiji. He could feel the sun kissing his skin, making it tingle in delight. All he needed in his life was his ship, his rum and his treasure-maybe pleasurable company every now and than- but that's it. All he had was right in the palm of his hands. That's all he needed, he didn't need a woman for a wife, he'd never settle down for one, it would get to boring. 'So why even think about such?' he though to himself.

Proudly standing at the wheel his eyes ran around the deck of the ship. 'Five empty barrels, roped, sails, floor, wheel, stairs, rail, rum, beautiful Captain drinking rum, sky, horizon, beautiful Captain leaning on the rail, deck, Pearl, Black Pearl, Jack, Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow Captain of the Black pearl, Tortuga, Tavern, mug, rum, pleasurable company, Attractive Pirate Captain who stowaway on my ship while I was having pleasurable company, beach, Port Royal, Will, Turner, Bootstrap Bill, Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann, Governor Swann, Norrington, Beautiful girl who would make Norringtons' mouth drop, Interceptor, Navy, Beautiful Captain who wasn't seen for ages, Mutiny, Barbossa, me on the godforsaken island, Venus on her godforsaken island, Captain Venus and Captain Jack Sparrow on the same god forsaken island, Crew, Captain quarters, Jack in bed sleeping, Venus in bed sleeping, Jack and Venus sleeping in the same bed together.'

Jacks eyes widened when he realized what he was talking about he looked at Venus and kept his eyes on her, it was the same girl who stowaway on his ship. Who was looking through his treasure, who was staying on his ship, who was drinking his rum, who has the whole damned crew under her beauty, who swayed her hips so hypnotically, the same girl who cooked such great food, the girl had the most beautiful smile, the same girl who was looking at his this very moment. He gasped on the inside and tears his eyes from her luscious body. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything hopefully she didn't notice him staring at her. Wait why did he care if she saw his staring at her. He is Captain Jack Sparrow and if he wants to stare he'll stare, heck he'd even drool if he felt like it.

Mya looked at Jack for about ten minutes looking at him funny wondering why he's drooling over her. He looked as if he's drooling, his eyes are dark and hard to read, sure she was about thirty feet away from him, and she could tell he was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and sat in the deck looking at the rum bottle in her lap and saw that Jack finally came back to his senses.

Sighing as the wind lightly cupped her cheeks and kissed every inch of her face. She wondered how her ship is doing; all alone hide behind the coves of a cliff behind. Probably her parents think she's dead, just like the rest of the world thought until AnnaMaria 'brought her back to life'. Still her life was nothing but a blur in the past. Hiding in the shadows, trying to avoid familiar faces, trying to avoid a drunk or a whore. Her reputation was known through the whole world. Yet everyone thought that she was a myth, nothing but a leagued. Everyone who met her either died or swore on their life they'd never tell they met.

Her father must be proud of her though, he knew that she called herself Venus, and changed her name so her parents wouldn't be hurt. She wrote to her father in every Port she stayed at. But she didn't write to him after the mutiny, she didn't want to risk people knowing of her being in the living. 'I wonder how my parents took my 'death' and what they are doing.' She thought to herself solemnly. She was known for her attitude, strong mind, witness, beauty, every man in port drooled at her as she passed. She had some fun with the royal navy in her day, that's a day she'd never forget.

She sailed to Port Thomas where the high and powerful Royal Navy stood at the top. Watching over their beloved governor, she was able to raid his house and seduce a man into letting her in. She met the governor, he was a good man. Salt and pepper hair, dark gray eyes, chubby and short, he had a goatee and bushy eyebrows. Borrowing his house key to that night when he was at his party she snuck into his house with Anna and stole every thing they could get their hands on. They stole all his cloths and his wife's clothes too. Anna stole the sliver wear while V picked the lock on his safe to get his jewels, gold coins, money, gold and silver. She left nothing but a moth in his pocket and wallet. They where rich beyond their wildest dreams, they sold the cloths to some poor people in Tortuga, knowing that they needed it more than she did. Every raid they did, they'd plunder the gold and cloths. She'd sell the cloths and other things that she didn't want and made a profit. It wasn't a large one she sold it for a small amount so the poor families didn't have to pay much. She knew they didn't have anything in their pocket.

She smirked and looked at the stars, 'good times, good times.' She thought to herself. Yawning she tipped her hat, crossed her arms across her chest, crossed her ankles and decided its time to sleep. She was not going to sleep in that smelly broom closet and she surly wasn't sleeping in the same cabin as the crew, she decided this was the best place on the ship. Sleeping under the stares was how she slept all her life after the mutiny. She didn't mind it was a cool night but not cold so she'd need a blanket. Yawing once more sleep took over her body and she slept into lala land.


	6. Pirate ye be warned!

The next morning Mya woke up early. The night was calm and beautiful, but she didn't sleep all night. She spend the whole night looking up at the stars tracing pictures in the sky. Looking at the clouds and looked for animals and other images. She walked through the Pearl for the fifteenth time that night. She was tiered out of her mind but she still couldn't fall asleep. The sun is now rising spreading a warm rich yellow, orange color.

The crew was still asleep, the captain was asleep, AnnaMaria was asleep, but she wasn't asleep. She looked up at the crows nest and saw Mr. Cotton and his parrot on watch. How didn't she notice them last night? She could have used the company, it was lonely, even in Tortuga she wasn't as lonely as now.

Climbing up the latter to sit next to Mr. Cotton she finally made it. It seemed that he didn't notice her behind him she smiled. She was used to acting like a cat, quiet, swift, witty, sly. She smiled at the older man as he looked out to sea. He was a couple of years younger than her father but the oldest one on the crew. He seemed like a nice man, it's a sad thing he's a mute. Wishing that the man who cut his tongue out would burn in hell for such treatment. Sure they were pirates but why should they act so vile to good people.

"Good morning Mr. Cotton." He jumped and looked frightened. Mya chuckled and smiled sweetly, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." He smiled back and nodded to her.

"How are you?" She asked still smiling. He didn't answer her he just stood keeping watch.

"Do you know where we're supposed to dock for supplies?" She asked nicely. He shook his head and so did the parrot. Was he nervous around her? Or was he just annoyed by her? Was it something she said? Was it something she did? Why is he acting so strange?

"Mr. Cotton?" He looked at her and she looked at her hands. "Did I do something that upset you?" She asked without making eye contact.

"No! Angel of the sea, angel of the sea!" His parrot screeched. Mya looked at the parrot from the corner of her eye and smirked. Turning her whole body to it she scratched its golden neck. It ruffled its feathers in pleasure and they chuckled. Mr. Cotton gave the parrot a cracker and it held it to its beck with its foot. Mya looked in her pocket and found a strawberry and a grape. She gave it the grape and it flew on her shoulder waiting for the strawberry. She fed it the strawberry and watched it swallow it. She giggled as the parrot started to clean its feathers.

Mr. Cotton smiled as he watched the girl and the parrot bonding. He pet its head and brushed Myas hair lightly like her father used to do, but then he messed it up making the bandana fall off. She laughed hysterically as the parrot helped Cotton mess her hair up. She fell to the floor laughing wondering how her hair looked. She narrowed her eyes playfully at the parrot and at Mr. Cotton. All they could do was laugh; the parrot fell off his shoulder and rolled around the floor. She started to laugh so hard she fell on her back and Mr. Cotton held his hands to his stomach and laughed hysterically.

After a few minutes of calming themselves they sat next to each other with the parrot in the middle they watched the sunrise. The parrot spread its wing and flew around the crows nest and landed on Myas' head. He looked at her upside down and she stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and so did he. She put her hand on her hips and he spread his wings and flapped them. She giggled and so did he.

"Mimic me do ye sir, I challenge ye to a battle." She took out her dagger and winked at the bird. The bird flapped its wings and flew off only to return with a mettle stick in its mouth. He bobbed his head and charged at her. He flapped his wings and darted at her dagger. She blocked it and grabbed a rope to slide down to the deck.

"Did you think this wise birdie, crossing "blades" with a pirate?" He bird bobbed its head and dropped the melt twig.

"Pirate ye be warmed!" It screeched and grabbed its metal twig and charged at her playfully. Mr. Cotton stood up at the crows nest laughing as the girl and his bird fought in a battle. She tried to keep a straight face on as the bird dogged her blows and as its little cutlass made a cling sound when it hit her dagger.

The parrot poked her in her chest with its metal twig dropping it as she fell onto the deck pretending to be dead. The parrot stood victoriously over her body cheering for itself. Mr. Cotton was in hysterics by the time Mya was 'defeated'. The bird quieted it down and moved around her body stopping at her chest. She opened one eye and saw it lying on her breast. Mr. Cotton was lying on his backside laughing and trying to breathe at the same time.

The parrot seemed too fallen asleep on her breast, she couldn't help but giggle. Mr. Cotton slid down the rope and looked at the girl laughing and the parrot snuggling into her shirt. Its feathers touched her bare skin and she giggle as it entered her shirt. She yelped and screeched and giggled at the same time rolling all over the floor trying to get it out. Mr. Cotton was leaning on the railing for support as he laughed at the sight.

Neither Mr. Cotton nor Mya realized the crew watching her the whole time, throughout the deadly battle to the victorious defeat to the frisky business of the parrot. Half the crew where in hysterics and Mr. Cotton as they watched Mya trying to take the bird out of her shirt.

"Beautiful coconuts, beautiful coconuts." The parrot announced making the crew fall to the floor. Mya yelped as she heard him and screeched.

"Why you little pervert!" The bird moved to the back of the shirt and poked its head out to look around then go back inside her shirt. "Get out of my shirt before I cook you for dinner!" The bird immediately flew out of her shirt and to Mr. Cotton leaving Mya still giggling and the crew practically passed out from the lack of air as they laughed.

AnnaMaria was chocking and laughing and crying all at the same time. Mr. Cotton was on his back laughing and rolling around. The rest of the crew where trying to get up while they were laughing but failed horribly falling on top of each other.

"I could still feel that bloody parrot in my shirt!" Mya giggled. The crew laughed harder.

Mr. Gibbs and John got up and rushed over to Mya and picked her up. They carried her to the edge of the ship and smiled evilly at her.

"Only one way to fix that luv!" They dropped her into the Caribbean water, she yelped as she hit water. She narrowed her eyes at them and stuck her tongue out at them and swam next to the pearl. Diving and swimming around. AnnaMaria leaned over the railing still giggling; she took off her effects and jumped into the water too. After her John and Mr. Gibbs jumped in with a splash. The rest of the crew soon joined them after.

There was walking around the deck and mumbling. The figure soon looked over the railing and it was Jack. He narrowed his eyes at his crew and frowned.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" He raised his arms in the air dramatically. "Get back on the pearl before I-" He was interrupted by someone pushing him into the water with the rest of the crew. He emerged from the water spitting water out. Looking up at the pearl he saw Venus smirking down at him. Standing on the railing and holding on to the rope she bowed dramatically and took out her cutlass.

"I clam the Black Pearl mine!" She announced playfully, still trying to keep a straight face on. She put away her cutlass and bowed once more but yelped as Mr. Cottons parrot bit her ass. She yelped and screeched her way down screaming:

"Bloody perverted bird!" The crew laughed good heartedly. When she emerged from the water she spit it out and looked at the bird who sat at the railing proud.

"I clam the Black Pearl mine." The bird picked up the metal twig and bowed proudly and flew to the helm. Te crew laughed in amusement.

"Stop mimicking me you bloody parrot!" Mya laughed as the did the crew. They all climbed back on deck with their back to the floor breathing in greedily. Jack laid next to Mya and sat up looking at her. Her eyes were closed and a smile on her face and a blue and green feathers on her chest. He took one off and looked at it as Mya opened her eyes as she felt man fingers on her chest. Jack looked at her with the feather in between his thumb and his index finger.

"Do I even wanna know?" He frowned at the feather and the crew watched their Captain talk to Mya.

"Why are you jealous that Mr. Cottons parrot got to me first?" She smirked mischievously. The crew only erupted into laugher once more.

"Oh don't worry Jacky-poo! You know I love you baby boo. Now..." She patted his thigh and smiled at him, "you better go change those clothes before you get a cold, no one like a Mr. sniffles." She pinched his cheeks and the crew laughed ever harder. Mr. Gibbs was laughing and crying all at the same time. AnnaMarai pinched Johns' cheeks just as Mya did. Jack turned beet red and sneered at Mya.

"Oh shut up you bloody cockroaches! Get your good-for-nothing lazy asses to work!" Jack snapped and stomped over to the helm.

The crew chuckled as he passed them, they walked over to Mya and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder or they'd mess her hair up in good nature. She sat with her ankles crossed and leaning back on her forearms. She chuckled as she watched Jack held the wheel in a death grip, his knuckles turned white. She shook her head smiling at him. She saw Anna coming up to her so she stood up. She smirked evilly and glanced back at Jack who tried to keep eye contact with the horizon. Looking back at the crew who were snickering and laughing about earlier today. With the parrot battle and friskiness, the early morning swim, Mr. Cottons parrot taking over the pearl, Jack being jealous that the parrot got more action from Mya then he did, and she acting motherly love to him.

Anna put her palm on Myas' shoulder and smirked. Licking her lips and biting the inside of her cheek trying not to look like a total and complete fool.

"Just like old times eh?" Mya asked with a short giggle.

"Damn straight!" Anna and Mya broke into a large good hearty laugh. Jack sneered as he saw the girls laughing and the crew chuckling.

"Anna, get back to work!" Jack bellowed from the helm and Anna made an annoyed face.

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on Jacky-poo!" She could barely contain herself as she laughed with the crew. Jack rolled her eyes and held a tighter grip on the wheel.

Mya shook her head and walked down to the galley to get something into her empty stomach. Still the morning events played back in front of her eyes and she laughed. Jack must be upset with her even more now. She chuckled and shook her head, licking her lips as she found an apple. "This was going to be a long day." She said to the apple before taking a bit.


	7. Who sent you?

That afternoon everyone cooled off, Venus stayed down n the galley and ate, Jack stayed at his post next to his wheel, the crew where tying knots, hoisting sails, swabbing the deck, and trying not to laugh at Jack. Venus stayed down at the galley for another reason, she was avoiding Jack, after that morning no one knew how Jack was feeling. Sitting at the table with her feet up she looked at the tenth apple she was about to eat. It was light green with yellow, it looked inviting to her mouth. She could almost hear it scream 'eat me! Eat me! I'm delicious, don't you like me?' she shook it off and bit into the apple. The juices flowed in her mouth, the apple melted against her tongue. It was quiet, nothing interesting, she thought life on the Black Pearl would be an adventure, maybe no one wanted anything to do with the Pearl –since they thought it was cursed-. Cursed her foot, she laughed. All the men where nice, sweet, funny, great to be around, and where up for a good time of fun! They where all friendly, she liked that about a crew, every nice indeed.

"Boring, boring, why is it so bloody boring?" She said in a sing-song voice. She balanced her chair on the last two legs of the chair. Yawning she tipped her hat and looked at the ceiling. She eyes where getting droopy, they closed and she sighed. A loud boom came from the deck making Venus fall backwards in her chair. She legs in the air, her hands on her chest. Her hat fell off her hat and she smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She jumped up grabbing her hat and rushing up the stairs. From the doorway she saw a pirate pointing a sword at Jacks' neck. The crew dropped their swords and pistols to the deck just as the pirate commanded. His back was turned her so she couldn't make out his face. Venus stayed in the shadows watching the man talk.

"Where is Venus?" He bellowed.

"Who?" AnnaMaria asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb lass!" He threw daggers at Jack and he shrugged merely.

"What's it any concern for you about her whereabouts?" Asked Mr. Gibbs suspiciously.

"Oh she is a big concern of mine mate." He looked around the crew and frowned when they didn't make a move to find her, "find her or your captain dies!" He cut Jacks neck drawing blood. It slid down his neck and to his collarbone. The crew looked at Jack who made no move to show no pain.

Venus unsheathes her sword quietly and took out her pistol. Staying in the shadows as she moved to the pirate who held Jack as his captive. The pirate frowns at the crew when they made no move. He sneered at Jack,

"Your funeral mate," He was about to thrust his cutlass into Jack but made no move when his throat was touching metal and to his head was held a pistol. The crew stood astonished as they saw the short girl attack the pirate. He was a head taller but she was still tall enough to hold her head up tall and smile as she was the victor.

"You wanted me mate?" She said calmly, "I'm right here." She whispered seductively into his ear. "Drop the cutlass." She hissed coldly. Her eyes turned into cold icicles, cold snowballs of ice. The cutlass fell to the deck with a loud 'cling' and the crew cheered. With the pistol still to his head she removed the cutlass and moved in front of him. She eyed him, but couldn't recognize him. The crew stood still, everyone where in silence.

The man had dark eyes almost black; he had low cheekbones and thin uneven lips. A scar under his left eye and a large long scar coming from his right cheek to his collarbone. Long dirty blond hair, tied in a pony tail and a large hat on his head. He wore grey pants, and a black shirt a belt that only held his cutlass, no pistol or pouch, no daggers. He had a long chin with a goatee, not short, but a long mustache and a long beard. It looked like it had food dried on it and he smelled like rum and sweat.

Pouting out her lips she raised the pistol to his forehead and crocked it.

"Talk, who are you?" She saw him swallow hard, it might be because he was nervous or it was because he was faking it.

"Long scar, once known as black beard." He said calmly now, still a bit shaky but he didn't show it. Venus could read peoples eyes and see when they were lying or faking it.

"Why are you here? And what do you want with me?" She asked moving closer to him eyes on fire angered with rage and furry.

"I was sent here to murder you by-" He stopped at that and looked at the pistol. She waited for him to continue but he didn't. She was losing patients.

"By, who!?" She hissed. She sounded like an angry leopard ready to pounce on its pry as it tried to get away.

"I can't tell you." He answered.

"Well then prepare to die mate." She said coldly but he raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, okay, his man is Black Eye Smith. That's all I know. I swear Venus that's all I know."

"Captain Venus to you mate." She herd someone out of the crew say and a group of 'ayes' joined in.

"What does he want with me?" She asked solemnly.

"He doesn't reveal anything Captain." He shook his head.

"Surly you know," Venus lowered her eyes then lifted them slowly after blinking.

"I swear I don't know, in gods' name I don't-"

"Don't you dare use gods name in this conversation boy, don't you EVER use gods man! You are not worthy of his pity. Bloody discussing, backstabbing pirate"

"You aren't better Venus!" He sneered, "You're blood is as evil as mine, you're a pirate as the rest of this crew. You aren't worthy of god as much as am I!" Jack motioned for Gibbs to join him at the bow to talk.

"Where is Black Eye?" She asked him. She might not know him but she wouldn't let this man put her in danger. She wouldn't let AnnaMaria and the crew in danger because of pirates after her.

"He travels a lot, I don't know where he'd be docking at next." He said looking at his feet.

"Of course you know where he is you bloody pig! After all he sent you to kill me, don't you think I wouldn't know you'd be meeting up with him after murdering me?" He was dumbstruck, he did except her to be so smart. Not one woman he met would be so smart, they usually let the matter drop. Well that is all the women in Tortuga, all the whores that is.

"If I tell you will you let me live." He asked

"Depends what you tell me, and if it's the truth and if I wanna hear it." She said tilting her head to the side.

"He's going to some Island not within a hundred mils from here. That's his next stop, that's all I know."

"Back to my last question. Why does he want to kill me?"

"I said I don't know!"

She lowered her pistol and at that he punched her to the ground and grabbed his cutlass. Moving to the bow of the ship where Jack stood talk to Mr. Gibbs. He was about to strike Jack but he took out his cutlass. Jack dogged his blow. They fought as the crew helped Venus to her feet. Jack was taken off guard as Long Scar took out his pistol. He crocked it and a loud boom went off. Jack stood widen eyed looking down if he was shot.

He felt his body and saw Long Scar fall to the ground. Venus holding her pistol with smoke coming out. Jack and everyone else looked at Long Scar and frowned. Venus touched her jaw and cracked it back into place. AnnaMraia placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically. Venus chuckled at Anna's worried face and shook her head.

"I'll be feeling this in the morning." Venus pointed to her jaw and Anna chuckled

"Are you alright Venus?" Asked Gibbs.

"Aww, are you getting soft Mr. Gibbs? Do you really care for little ol' me?" She batted her eyelashes making the older man blush and stammer. She laughed in good nature and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, it's not my first time, but hopefully it won't be my last eh."

"Why's that?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"I love danger and it loves me I guess. And I love to flirt with it." She winked at him and walked over to Jack who was at the helm. She smiled innocently as she stood next to him hands behind her back and her chest out, her eyes looking at the sky, her lips pursed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and looked back at the horizon.

"Is there something you need lass?" He said solemnly.

"Oh, no, I figured that I'd stand here, next to you. Because I'm bored." She said calmly hopping to get on his nerves.

"Bored! Bored?!" He screeched and looked at her his head tilted. Yup she was already on his death list. She smiled and shrugged merely.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were here! You saw the one pirate immunity here, trying to kill you and me." He looked away and at the horizon. "You, you killed him, and you're bored?"

"Why, was that exciting for you? For me it's just another day. Please Captain Sparrow, it's like part of my history, everyday I get attacked by some pirate saying they're here to kill me. After a while it was funny, then it was annoying, now it's just plain creepy." She shivered and Jack noticed. "So I figured why not ask who sent him, just in case eh?"

"So now you know who's after you, what are you going to do about it?" She shrugged merely again and Jack was surprised she wasn't scared.

"I'm still going to Fiji after my beautiful ship, and I'm going to find myself a crew, one that won't commit mutiny against me." Jack nodded solemnly and looked at the horizon.

"So after you get your ship back what are you going to do after that?"

"Whatever every other pirate does." Jack looked at her curiously and she kept her eyes locked with the horizon. "Go where the wind takes me." Jack smiled at her, maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought, and maybe she was going to be nice to the core. Maybe it was her way of getting attention. Maybe she just had a bad attitude once in a while. Who knows, there's still month to find out more about her.

"Well whose hungry?!" She asked the crew loudly. There was a group of ayes and cheers. She nodded and looked at Jack, "Any requests?"

"Surprise me luv." Jack smiled showing off his golden teeth. She smiled back and nodded and looked at the crew who were back to their jobs.

"Okay." She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I'll surprise you Jacky-poo."

Jack winced as if in pain when she said that. She took her hand off his shoulder and smirked. Maybe it was to good to be true, maybe she is an evil pirate.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, Mya." She stopped dead in her tracked and threw him a fire ball glare sending shivers down his spin. He only grinned and saw as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Two can place at that game Luv." He whispered to the horizon and watched from the corner of his eye as she stomped off into the galley, muttering things under her breath. Most likely its bad things about him, he was sure of it. She was gone below deck, he sighed and watched the crew watch as she left. He smirked at that. He knew that she'd never sleep with anybody of his crew, surly seduce them, as she was seducing him. Or was he imaging it? Does he want her to seduce him? Does he want her to fall head over heals just like every other woman that laid eyes on him? Or was it just lust? Lust for pleasure that he wanted from any other woman, probably so, that's all he ever felt for women, why should this one be any different. All women are the same, and are good for only for thing. Pleasure.


End file.
